Love Me
by gomurola
Summary: ( bts x seventeen fanfiction ) Karena Lee Jihoon tidak suka jika Park Jimin meninggalkannya sendirian di malam yang dingin dan menyeramkan.


**Love Me**

Rated: T

Genre: Angst, Romance

Pair: Jimin x Jihoon

Cast: Park Jimin, Lee Jihoon

Length: One Shoot

 **WARNING** : _Couple di Fan Fiction ini terlalu crack, mungkin ga bakal ada yang ngira bakal kayak gini. So, beware. Cerita ini hanya muncul tiba-tiba karena kegalauan saya; penyebab utamanya adalah roleplayer life._

 **Based on a True Story**

 **.**

 **Note:** _Sangat disarankan untuk membaca Fan Fiction ini sambil mendengar lagu Yiruma - Love Me atau boleh juga lagu ballad lain yang mungkin asik kalau didengar._

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **16th October, 2015**

 **9:32 PM**

"Aku ingin pergi dari negara ini untuk sementara, mungkin aku bisa jalan-jalan ke berbagai tempat sambil melepaskan stres. Itu akan menjadi hal yang mengasyikkan," bibirnya mengerucut, membentuk sebuah bentuk yang lucu. Jihoon kemudian menatap ke sampingnya, seorang Park Jimin yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan gemas; kelihatan seperti _pedophil_ yang sedang mengincar seorang anak kecil untuk dijadikan santapannya.

Jimin terkekeh sambil mengusap sedikit rambut Jihoon. "Kalau begitu, pergilah jalan-jalan keliling dunia."

"Itu adalah hal yang mustahil buatku," Jihoon merengut, sambil memainkan sehelai rambutnya, "tepatnya, bagaimana cara aku keliling dunia dengan mudah? Kau punya ide?" nada bicaranya yang tadi terkesan _gloomy_ , mendadak menjadi antusias.

"Kumpulkan uang, lalu terbang dengan bebas."

Karena Jimin mengatakan itu, nada lagu beserta lirik lagu _I Believe I Can Fly_ karya R. Kelly mendadak berputar dengan indahnya di memori Jihoon. Jihoon mendengus, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata begitu bodoh."

Jimin tertawa senang. Walaupun kata-kata yang baru saja terucap dari mulut Jihoon itu adalah sebuah hinaan yang bisa meremuk hati, Jimin sama sekali tidak tersinggung. "Kau bisa pergi ke laut pasifik,"

"Lalu aku akan bertemu dengan Neptunus?" tanya Jihoon malas. Neptunus yang Jihoon maksud bukanlah nama planet di Bima Sakti yang menduduki urutuan ke-8 atau yang terakhir—Pluto sudah dicoret, planet itu bukan planet terakhir.

"Kau bisa pergi ke pulau Atlantis." Jimin terkekeh, sedikit membayangkan Jihoon yang mengenakan pakaian kuno ala-ala era sebelum masehi.

Jihoon menatap langit-langit kamar, kemudian tersenyum lebar sembari membayangkan dirinya sedang berada di negri yang hilang tersebut. "Atlantis…" katanya dengan nada bicara yang begitu menggemaskan.

Kali ini, Jimin mendapatkan sebuah pukulan gratis karena sudah membuat Lee Jihoon sebal setengah mati. " _Atau kau bisa menjadi putri duyung_ ," kata Jimin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum menggoda.

Tempat yang menjadi sasaran bogem mentah Jihoon adalah lengan atas Jimin. Tempat itu masih terasa berdenyut setelah Jimin mengusapnya dengan hati-hati. "Kenapa memukulku? Kau tidak mau menjadi putri duyung?"

"Lelaki mana yang mau menjadi putri duyung, demi Tuhan," ucap Jihoon gemas, Jihoon jadi berpikir apakah Jimin itu terlalu pintar sampai-sampai bisa menjadi bodoh seperti sekarang ini. "Lagipula, hal yang membuat aku kesal setengah mati dengan putri duyung adalah"—Jihoon memberikan sebuah jeda yang entah kenapa membuat Jimin tegang—" _mereka memakai bintang laut untuk dijadikan pakaian dalam_."

 _Oh_.

Jimin mengedikkan bahu, "Mungkin karena mereka tidak bisa menggunakan rumput laut."

Yang benar saja. Jihoon secara tidak sengaja membayangkan bagaimana jadinya putri duyung memakai pakaian dalam yang terbuat dari rumput laut. "Semua orang makan rumput laut, kau pikir itu memungkinkan bagi semua spesies putri duyung untuk menggunakan rumput laut sebagai penutup benda keramat mereka?"

Jimin mengeluarkan bunyi yang mirip seperti suara tertawa, tetapi karena ada Jihoon; dia menggantinya menjadi batuk yang disengaja. "Putri duyung hanya punya dua pilihan; pakai bintang laut, atau _kau telanjang saja._ "

Jihoon entah kenapa meringis. "Ya, benar."

"Tapi, _aku lebih suka melihatmu telanjang_." Jimin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda kekasihnya yang kini sedang menatapnya garang. Detik berikutnya, yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah hadiah dari Jihoon—sebuah pukul sayang yang Jihoon berikan sepenuh hati, jiwa, dan raganya.

Jimin mengeluh kesakitan selama beberapa detik, kemudian dia berkata. "Putra duyung telanjang, omong-omong."

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi, kau akan _telanjang_ jika kau adalah putra duyung."

Jihoon memberikannya sebuah pukulan lagi, kali ini lebih keras lagi. Yang membuat Jihoon geram, Jimin hanya tertawa.

"Kau bisa menjadi anak kucing, atau kelinci."

Jihoon mendengus, "Aku lebih suka anak kucing."

" _My kitten_ ~" panggil Jimin dengan nada menggemaskan yang dibuat-buat, membuat Jihoon kembali geram dan memukulnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

 **16th October, 2015**

 **11:13 PM**

"Aku bosan,"keluh Jihoon. Dia sudah tidak mempunyai ide baru untuk dijadikan topik pembicaraan diantara dia dan kekasihnya.

Jimin menghadap ke samping, menopang kepalanya menggunakan telapak tangannya kemudian menahan tubuhnya menggunakan siku. Pose yang mungkin terlihat agak ambigu untuk orang seperti dia. "Lakukan sesuatu, Jihoon- _ah_."

Jihoon memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Jimin, dia merengut. "Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu bersamamu, _hyung_."

Kedua mata Jimin tertutup selama beberapa detik; Jihoon yakin betul dia tidak kelilipan, tidak ada angin yang masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Setelah kedua matanya terbuka, Jimin langsung memasang tampang berpikir. Jihoon dan menangkap kepanikannya yang tak lebih dari satu detik itu. Jihoon sudah bisa mengambil sebuah kesimpulan yang membuatnya merasa sebal; Jimin, kekasihnya, mengantuk.

"Kau mengantuk, hyung?" Jihoon menanyakan langsung ke intinya daripada bertele-tele, dia tidak suka itu.

Bibir Jimin membuat sebuah lengkungan kaku. " _Hm_ , sedikit."

Jihoon mendengus, dia tidak suka jika situasi sudah berubah seperti ini. Dia belum mau tidur dan tidak ingin Jimin _nya_ tidur lebih dulu daripada dirinya.

"Maafkan aku," kali ini Jimin menatap Jihoon lelah, tapi suaranya tetap dibuat agak melengking agar tidak benar-benar terdengar lelah di telinga Jihoon. Tapi bukan Jihoon jika dia tidak tahu keadaan Jimin disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Sudahlah." Jihoon mengibaskan tangannya. Jimin tahu kalau Jihoon _nya_ sudah kesal setengah mati. Daripada berargumen hal yang sama sekali tidak penting seperti ini—menurut Jimin, lelaki itu memilih untuk merengkuh Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya. Alih-alih mendorong atau memukul Jimin (biasanya Jihoon melakukan itu jika ia sudah kesal), Jihoon balas memeluk Jimin.

Jimin mengusap surai oranye Jihoon dengan sayang, kemudian mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas kepala Jihoon. "Tidurlah bersamaku."

"Tidak mau," suara Jihoon sedikit teredam karena wajahnya nyaris menempel di dada Jimin.

Harapan Jihoon adalah: Jimin akan tetap terjaga untuk Jihoon, menunggu sampai Jihoon merasa mengantuk dan tertidur. Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah ekspetasi, kenyataannya begitu berbeda.

"Bolehkah aku tidur sekarang?" tanya Jimin, suaranya sudah mulai memelan, sudah tak ada tenaga lagi. Bukannya ia ingin meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian malam ini—dia begitu mengantuk sampai tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Bahkan hal sekecil ini yang bisa membuat mereka bertengkar hebat.

Jihoon menatap Jimin datar. Jika ia dipaksa untuk berkata jujur, dia _tidak_ suka dengan Jimin yang selalu tidur lebih dulu daripada dirinya. Bukan karena dia begitu egois, Jihoon hanya ingin merasa mengantuk bersama kekasihnya di waktu yang bersamaan agar mereka berdua bisa tertidur bersama. Bukannya meninggalkan salah satunya sendirian di malam yang dingin.

Jika Jihoon mendapatkan izin Tuhan untuk menjadi sangat egois terhadap Jimin, ia akan memaksa lelaki itu untuk tetap terbangun sampai dirinya sendiri merasa mengantuk.

"Tidak tahu," _tidak boleh_ —Jihoon melanjutkan dalam hati, terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya langsung kepada Jimin.

Bukannya Jihoon berharap Jimin akan mengatakan _Baiklah sayang, aku tidak akan tidur. Mari kita bermain sampai kau mengantuk_. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Jimin setelah dia mengucapkan itu, benar-benar membuatnya sebal.

"Baiklah, selamat malam." Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungi Jihoon dengan sengaja. Jihoon menatap punggung lelaki tu dengan emosi, tidak terima jika dirinya ditinggal begitu saja.

Satu menit berlalu, tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari Jimin; tapi dia masih bernapas. " _Hyung_ ," Jihoon memanggilnya, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, membuat Jihoon begitu yakin bahwa lelaki yang sedang tertidur memunggunginya kali ini berada dalam mimpi yang begitu indah sehingga tidak sadar jika ia dipanggil oleh seseorang. Sekeras apapun itu.

"Kau hanya mengatakan selamat malam, itu saja? Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan, sih." Jihoon memulai dengan kata-kata tajamnya lagi, dan akan berlanjut lagi di malam yang dingin itu.

Jihoon mendengus. "Jangan tinggalkan aku begitu saja, rasanya seperti—kau tidak butuh aku lagi, kau seperti mengajarkanku untuk tidak bergantung padamu, agar aku terbiasa agar tidak ada kau. Jadi aku bisa dengan mudahnya menyukai orang lain jika kau sudah berpaling dariku." Jihoon menghela napas panjang, napasnya sudah hampir habis karena berbicara tadi, walaupun sama sekali tidak didengar. "Baiklah, besok aku tidak akan marah padamu. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun lagi, aku tidak akan memulai semuanya, aku akan tetap diam. Aku tidak akan mengeluh, aku tidak akan berkata kotor, aku akan menjaga bahasaku—karena aku rasa itulah yang kau mau dari diriku yang bodoh ini."

Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua obsidiannya, tapi dia dengan cukup kuat menahannya. "Aku tidak akan marah jika kau tidur duluan lagi," suaranya bergetar, "aku tidak—akan marah dengan semua hal yang kau lakukan, meski aku sangat membencinya."

Detik berikutnya, Jihoon menangis. Terus menangis, sampai dirasanya dirinya sudah begitu lelah, dan tertidur begitu saja.

Jimin tidak benar-benar tidur sejak tadi.

 **17th October, 2015**

 **10:09 AM**

Kedua kelopak mata Jihoon terbuka, kemudian tertutup lagi. Matanya terasa lengket karena semalam menangis. Setelah mengusap kedua matanya dengan pelan, Jihoon membuka mata. Pemandangan pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah: Jimin yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Jangan lakukan itu," kata Jimin, menjawab semua perkataan Jihoon semalam. Dia masih ingat betul dengan semua kata yang Jihoon ungkapkan padanya semalam, dia belum tidur kala itu. "Lakukan semua yang kau inginkan, seperti biasa."

Jihoon mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menatap Jimin bingung. Demi Tuhan, dia baru saja bangun.

Jimin tidak peduli jika Jihoon masih kebingungan atau apa, dia tetap ingin melanjutkan. "Kau masih boleh marah padaku, _because obviously I'm an ass_." Jimin memaksakan sebuah senyuman setelah mengatakan itu, kemudian mengusap surai oranye Jihoon dengan sayang, "dan, aku membutuhkanmu."

"Baiklah, ini memang tidak adil. Aku tidak seharusnya meninggalkanmu sendirian begitu saja." Jimin mengusap pipi Jihoon, masih terlihat jelas jejak bekas air mata di pipi pucatnya, membuat Jimin merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Jimin, tetapi Jihoon tetap diam, tidak memberikan respon apapun. Dia hanya menatap Jimin, tapi tangannya mulai merambat untuk mengusap pipi Jimin.

Jimin menggenggam tangan Jihoon yang mengusap pipinya, kemudian tersenyum. " _Good morning, angel_."

 **The End**

.

Omake:

 **XXxx XXXXXXXXX, 20XX**

 **XX:XX XX**

Dua lelaki kini saling berhadapan, di sebuah taman kota yang sepi karena musim dingin mulai menyapa negri ginseng itu. Suhu udara yang begitu menusuk tulang, tapi tidak menahan niatan kedua lelaki itu untuk bertemu. Keduanya membisu, hanya asap dari mulut mereka yang mengepul ketika menghela napas untuk melepaskan ketegangan yang tercipta entah sejak kapan.

Salah satu di antara keduanya, tersenyum simpul. Satu kalimat keluar dari mulutnya dengan begitu ringannya, seakan tidak ada sedikitpun beban untuk mengucapkan satu kalimat keramat yang bisa melukai hati siapapun yang bersangkutan.

"Hei"—kata dia sambil tersenyum—" _kita sudah selesai._ "

.

 _maaf ga danta gini, saya lagi galau aja, sekian._


End file.
